


"You don't even see it do you?"

by flickawhip



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bea finally comes clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You don't even see it do you?"

"You don't even fucking see it do you?"

Bea is aware she's shouting, well aware of the fact she's being watched by the staff and yet she doesn't care. 

"You don't get to give up Simmo... not now."

A pause, she takes a breath, aware she's shaking, aware she's flushed and looks crazy, she doesn't care. Simmo has to know. 

"You are... so... so loved."

Simmo is silent, her eyes fixed on Bea before she finally speaks, holding a hand out to Bea. Bea takes a breath, comes closer and takes her hand, her voice low, softer than before. She has been crying. 

"You don't see it, do you?"

Simmo breathes out, a low sigh of air. 

"I do now... why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you think?"

Simmo half-smiles, kissing her forehead softly. 

"You bloody idiot."


End file.
